Unexpected
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: I never thought I'd fall in love with someone who helped me when my car broke down. I guess I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected **

**chapter: one**

"Damn it." I had to pull over because of my car. It was one in the morning and I'm still twenty miles from home. This car isn't reliable anymore and I need to get a new one.

I wrap my scarf tightly around my neck and get out to check it out. I lift the kid and smoke comes pouring out. I sigh and get back in my car. I pull out my phone only to see its dead. I throw it on the passenger seat and lay my head back. It's freezing out and I can't turn the heat on.

I sit and wait for a half hour freezing my ass off. I feel myself dozing off when I hear a knock on my window. I look up to see a creepy hillbilly guy with no teeth and a creepy smile on his face. I sigh and roll my window down.

"Hi sweetheart. Need any help? I could give you a ride somewhere if you would like." He smiles in and I feel scared.

"Um no thank you. I actually have someone coming to get me." I look up and he smirks.

"Tell them to just stay home. I'm already here."

"Thank you sir but they should be here any minute." I start to roll up my window. He shakes his head and walks back to his truck. I lock my doors and he drives away. I wish I really had someone coming to pick me up. I might just have to stay till morning and call a tow truck. I lay my seat back and grab my blanket from the back seat. I snuggle up and try to keep warm.

About forty five minutes later there's another knock at my window. I sit the seat up and look out. Only this time it's a young attractive man. He smiled and I roll down my window.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. My car broke down. Which isn't surprising. I should really get a new one."

"Want me to take a look? I don't know much about cars but I know some." I smile am nod.

"Alright." He walks to the front and I wait. I hear him yell something so I get out.

"Your battery is dead. Which I can't fix. Do you have someone to come pick you up?" He questions. I shrug and shake my head no.

"Some creepy guy already came along and offered but I didn't really want to be rapped and thrown in a ditch tonight so I turned him down. I can just wait till morning for a tow truck." I shrug and wrap my coat tighter around me.

"Nonsense. Let me give you a ride. I promise I'm safe. Im sidney by the way." He sticks his hand out. I shake it.

"Hanna. Really I don't want to be any trouble. I'm still twenty miles away from home."

"I am too. So it's no biggy. Grab whatever you need." He smiles and leans against my car. I grab my purse and phone and my duffel out of the back. He reaches for them and carries them to his big nice range rover. He walks over and opens the passenger door. I smile and climb In. He climbs in and start it up. He sees Im shivering and he turns the heat up.

"Where were you coming from that your so far away from home?" He questions glancing at me then back at the road.

" A friends. And you?"

"A friends party. Do you know who I am?" I don't mean to sound cocky but she seems clueless."

"Yes. Your sidney crosby. Captain of the pens. Trust me I know. But I figured that you probably get tired of it and I decided to give you a break." I look at him and smile. He glances and smiles.

"Ya know I think your the first girl ever to not try to get in my pants. It's a nice change. But I didn't know if girls like that existed." He laughed and I laughed too.

"I exist anyways. My best friend is obsessed and if she knew I was with you and didn't try to sleep with you she'd probably kill me. She seriously doesn't stop talking about you. I mean I love hockey and your one of my favorite players but she goes overboard." He does a little girly giggle and I start cracking up. He looks at me with a 'what?' Expression on his face.

"Your little giggle. It's cute." I laugh and he pouts.

"That's not very nice. I mean the guys already make fun of me."

"Im joking. It is cute though. I never though I would hear that out of you though." He takes his hand off the wheel and gives me a little shove. I smile.

About a half hour later I'm giving him directions to my house. He pulls up and puts it in park. He hops out and comes to open my door I smile. He shuts my door and grabs my bags from the back. I sling the duffel over my shoulder and hold my purse in my hands.

"Thank you so much for the ride. I really didnt want to spend the night out there alone especially after that creepy guy." I smile and shake his hand.

"No problem. A young girl like you shouldn't be traveling alone. Where's your boyfriends?" He questions and I just laugh.

"I don't have one. Last boyfriend was a controlling douche bag. I have trust issues."

"You trusted me." He smirks and step closer and closer till my backs against the car door. He puts his hand on the window beside my head.

"I had fun Hanna. It was nice to meet you." He smiles and gets in his car. I had a good feeling about sidney. A good feeling.(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected **

**chapter: two**

I wake up to the sound of a knock on my door. I go open it an there's a delivery guy with a box.

"Are you Hanna Taylor?" The guy asks and I nod. He pointed to a line.

"Sign her." He says. I take te clipboard and sign. He takes it and hands me a box. I smile and nod. I shut the door and carry the box to the kitchen. I take a knife and cut the tape. I slice it open and grab the envelope on top.

_dear Hanna, _

_I hope you don't think I'm a creep but you forgot your scarf in my car. Also I wanted to thank you for keeping me company.(; I decided to thank you by giving you a ticket to the game. Also wear what's in the box. The game tonight is at seven. I really hope to see you there. _

_-Sidney.(:_

I smiled and pulled the jersey out of the box. It had number 87 and his last name. I smiled and set it on te counter. I reached in the envelope and pulled out a ticket and a VIP pass. I looked inside and found another ticket and another VIP pass with a note stuck to it. "For your friend who obsesses over me." I laughed and set the stuff down. I grabbed my purse am dug for my cell phone. I found it and called Stephanie. She was e static.

I ran upstairs and showered. I picked out my jersey and the jeans that make my legs look great. I dried my hair and curled it slightly. Lightly did my makeup and slipped on my jeans and a long sleeved short for under my jersey. I went downstairs to find Stephanie sitting in my kitchen in her crosby shirt.

"What are you doing here so early?" I question.

"Thought we could hang out before we go see the best team in the world." She smiled and I laughed.

"How the hell did you manage to get seats right behind the bench and VIP passes?" She questions and I felt myself blush.

"My car kind of broke down on the way home from your house and Sidney Crosby kind of have me a ride home. I had my car towed this morning and it's in the shop so we need to take your car." I rushed out. She sat ther mouth hanging wide open.

"Sidney crosby?" She questions and I nodded.

"Sid the Kid? 'The Next Great One?' The Golden Boy?" I laughed and nodded.

"He said he was on his way home from a friends house too and I knew who he was so I didn't figure I was gonna get rapped and killed or something." She laughs and shakes her head. She grabs her keys and we walk out the door.

* * *

The Pens were playing the Detroit Red Wings. They won in a shootout 7-6. Me and Steph waited till everyone cleared out and tried finding the locker room.

We found it and showed out VIP passes. We walked to the doors with the pens logo and knocked hesitantly. A scruffy, dark looking man also known as Pascal Dupuis opened the door.

"Hi ladies. How may I help you?" He smiled.

"Uhm Sidney gave me an my friend VIP passes. Tell him it's Hanna." I smiled and he nodde and opened the door. Me and Steph walked in and smiled. I looked to my left and saw sidney coming over.

"Hey Hanna. Good to see you." Sidney smiled. God that smile.

"Hey. I know this was a nice gesture and all but we don't really know each other. I mean I should be repaying you for giving me a ride." I looked and him and he was smirking.

"You can repay me." He smiled and I looked at him questioningly.

"How?" I ask

"Go to dinner with me after I finish changing and your friend can go out with my teammates to celebrate the win." He smiled and I looked over at Steph.

"I can't just leave her with a bunch of hockey players she doesn't know."

"She'll be fine. Really they are all harmless except for Talbot. And he has a girlfriend now. So she'd be fine. Right?" He says right louder and looks at her. She smirks and nods.

"Totally. You kids go have fun." I looked and her and mouthed 'thank you' she smiled and went to introduce herself.

He changed his shirt and grabbed his bag. I followed him to his car and he was a gentleman and opened the door for me. I smiled and thanked him. Then he got in and we pulled out.

We pulleup up to a big house with no lights on.

"I thought you were taking me out to dinner?" I aksked. He smirks and shakes his head.

"I decided I would cook for you instead. I haven't been able to cook for someone in a long time. So I figured I would now. Is that okay? You won't be uncomfortable coming to my house?" He looks at me and I shake my head no. He smiles back then hops out and helps me out of his big range rover.

We walk up the semi long sidewalk and he has his hand on the small of my back the whole way. I smile and the gesture. We make it to the porch and he takes a key and unlocks it. He reaches in and turns the light on. He motion for me to go first. I stand in the hallway and he takes his suit jacket off then takes mine.

"You have a seat in the living room. I'm gonna go change." He showed me the living room and went up the stairs.

He came back down in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He smiled and offered his hand to help me up. I gladly took it and my whole body heated up at his touch. We walked to the kitchen and he grabbed some stuff out of the fridge and some pots and pans.

"So tell me about yourself." He glanced back then continued cutting up vegetable.

"My name is Hanna Toews. Yes I'm related to Johnathan Toews. He's my brother."

"Wait, wait, wait. Toews has a sister? I never knew that." He threw the vegetables into the pot.

"Well he does and that's me." I smiled and Sidney sat down at the table with me.

"You guys don't even look alike though. And your a penguins fan." He pointed out.

"I told him that I would always be a Penguins fan as long as I live. But when I wasn't cheering for you guys I would be cheering for him. That's why this year I'm afraid your both gonna make it to the finals and who am I going to cheer for then?"

"Us of course." He jokes and I laugh. "No you should cheer for your brother."

"But I hate his teammates. They are cocky and Patrick Kane tries to get in my pants every time I visit. It's annoying. He just doesn't get the hint." I roll my eyes at the though of Patrick.

"Kaner always has been that way. Everytime we play them in Chicago land we go out he's always trying to hook up with a different girl."

* * *

Sidney finished cooking and we ate. He was a great cook. I could eat his food everyday. We were now sitting on his couch have a beer.

"So you like beer? Your sure you don't want wine?" He asks with a smirk.

"No. I hate most wine. I love beer. I'm a beer girl. I really don't drink anything else when we go out."

"Your really gorgeous Hanna." He rested his arm behind me and I smiled.

"I think you have drank too much." I have his a nudge with my elbow.

"I've had one beer. Two counting this one." He laughed and leaned in closer.

"Then your high. Cause there is no way you would think I'm gorgeous. I mean I'm me and you're you." I poked him in the chest. He smiled and leaned in even closer.

"Im just a guy who really want to kiss the gorgeous girl sitting next to me." He smiled and rested his hand on my cheek.

"Then do it." He smirked and leaned closer pressing his gorgeous full lips to mine. I could feel him smirk against my lips as I entangled my fingers in his longer curly hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

**chapter: three**

I was on my brake and was eating lunch at my desk. I pulled my phone out and I had a text from Sidney.

_mIm picking you up after work and your coming over to my house for a little get together. I even heard a little rumor that James Neal asked Stephanie to go. _

_-Sidney_

_My reply: Really!? She never told me that. I'm gonna have a talk with her. And I get off work in two hours so ill have time to go get ready!(:_

_Sidneys reply: You don't need time to get ready. Your beautiful all the time.(; and don't say anything. Nealsy is nervous and he said she was kind of hesitant about going. So just wait till the party. Ill see you in a couple hours._

* * *

I made it home at 3:45 and Sidney called and said he would pick me up in 30 minutes. I just had to change out of my dress cloths from work.

I picked out jeans and an American Eagle metallic dot tiered cami with a white cardigan. I was applying lip gloss when I heard a knock and the door open. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. I smiled when I saw sidney. He smile and pulled me in for a kiss. We have been spending time together whenever he has free time. It has been nothing but fun. I don't know here we stand right now but I don't care. I just love being around Sidney. And kissing him.

"I can't believe James asked out Steph and she didnt tell me."

"Nealsy doesn't usually share that stuff but someone snagged his phone and read his messages. I guess they hit it of last week when she went out with them and then he asked her to coffe then to the party."

"She usually shares everything with me." He shakes his head and grabs my hand pulling me out the door. He helps me in the range rover then climbs in his side and pulls out. The ride was quiet except for the radio quietly playing.

We pulled into his driveway and he came around to help me out. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He interlocked our fingers and I looked at them and smiled. We walked into the house and some of his teammates were already there. He walked up to the same guy who let us into the locker room. I knew who these guys are but I am going to let Sid itroduce me anyways.

"Duper this is my girl Hanna. Hanna this is Pascal Dupuis. My line mate." I smiled at him calling me his girl and meeting Dupuis officially. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet the girl that has Sid so damn happy and smiley this past week." He smirks and Sid gives his shoulder a slight shove.

"Remember whose your captain and can make your life a living hell." Sidney said and Dupuis just laughed. Sid wrapped his arm aroun my shoulder and took me to meet more players. I met Matt Cooke, Craig Adams, Beau Bennett, Chris Kunitz, Kris Letang, Tomas Vokoun and Marc-Andre Fleury. They were all really nice and all have Sid a hard time.

Me and Sid ventured our way into the kitchen and got a beer. I smiled and took a sip.

"I knew you loved beer so that's all I bought for tonight." He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I lifted my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Very thoughtful of you Mr. Crosby." I smiled and kissed him. He was about to deepen it when we heard someone clear their throats. We looke up to see James and Stephanie. I untangled and took a step back. I saw Sid wipe the lip gloss from his lips.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey. A little busy there?" James asked. I could feel myself blush. Sid just smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go mingle." I Said but Sidney stopped me. I looked back and he smiled.

"No we were just gonna go outback and give James and Stephanie some privacy." Sidney winked and I smiled. I nodded and followed him outback. He had a pool and a huge gazebo with lawn furniture. A jacuzzi that lead into his pool. Then there was a gate with lights hanging up and a lit up trail. Sidney smiled and grabbed my hand. He took me to the gate and opened it. We walked hand in hand.

"What is this?" I ask.

"You'll see." He smiles and bring out hands to his mouth kissing my hand.

We finally come to an opening with a beautiful dock leadin out into a huge pond with a boat parked at the dock. It was lot up by lights and the moon.

"This is beautiful." I stand there amazed.

"I come out here when I need to think. I own pretty much the whole pond. Mario owns half but he only uses it on occasions. So I'm usually the only one here." He grabbed my hand and we walked down a slope to the waters edge.

"I think I actually have a blanket in the boat. You stay right here." He kissed my cheek and jogged to the boat. I saw him climb in and bend over. He stood up with something then jogged back.

"I grabbed my hoodie in case you get cold. And here's the blanket." He smiles and lays it out. He sits first and offers his hand. I take it and he pulls me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I start to slide so he spreads his leads and I sit between them with his arms still around me am his head on my shoulder.

"There's no way we met just a little over a week ago." He whispers and I nod.

"We have. I know it seems like it's been forever. I've learned a lot about you this past week." I felt him nod. Then I thought back to when he introduced me to Pascal.

"So I'm your girl now?" I say with a smile in my voice.

"If you want to be. I know I want your I be. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I do. But I'm afraid we are moving too fast. I did that in a relationship once. And it ended bad. Maybe we should just take it slow. Not put an official name on it." I look at him and he nods. He lays back and I scootch beside him and cuddle into his side. He wraps and arm around me and pulls me closer. He kisses the top of my forehead then lays his head back. We lay there looking up at the stars laying in each others arms.


End file.
